Athletic shoes are often used with additional apparel items or equipment. For example, an individual playing basketball uses a basketball and typically wears basketball shoes. As another example, an individual playing baseball uses a baseball and may wear a baseball cap and baseball shoes. A shoe storage device that also stores associated apparel and/or equipment would make access easier and also reduce the chances that the item of apparel or piece of equipment is lost. In addition, an individual may wish to store the items together for decorative display purposes, such as a pair of basketball shoes displayed with a basketball or a pair of baseball shoes displayed with a baseball or cap of the owner's favorite team. Such a storage and display device could find use in a retail environment as well.